Saranghaeyo, Mr Reporter!
by Kim Heeya
Summary: Ryeowook dijodohkan oleh Appa nya untuk menikah dengan Kibum, namja yang tidak dicintainya. Karena itu, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari rencana perjodohan tersebut. Di tengah pelariannya itu, Ryeowook bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Dan merekapun memutuskan untuk melakukan perjalanan bersama-sama. Apa yang akan terjadi?REPUBLISH!-.- Ada penambahan sedikit. . Warn Inside! DLDR


Saranghaeyo, Mr Reporter!

.

.

.

**Main Cast**

Kim Ryeowook as Kim Ryeowook (22)

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae (21)

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung (25)

Kim Kibum as Tan Kibum (22)

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (24)

**Other Cast**

Tan Hangeng as Tan Hankyung

Park Jungsoo as Kim Jungsoo (Leeteuk)

Kim Heechul as Tan Heechul

Kim Youngwoon as Kim Kangin

**Pairing **

KyuWook! XD Main

YeWook! Slight

KangTeuk! Slight

HaeWook! Slight

HanChul! Slight

HaeBum! Slight

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, and Hurt/Comfort

Desclaimer : KyuWook, Ye dan KangTeuk hanyalah milik diri mereka sendiri beserta Tuhan. Auhor hanya sekedar meminjam nama dan FF ini murni milik Author. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita, mohon dimengerti. Karena FF ini memang terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita. Juga, cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Barat, 'It Happened One Night.'

Warning : Genderswitch! Typo bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje! Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! Beserta kekurangan lainnya yang membuat Fanfiction ini jauh dari kata sempurna.

.

.

.

**_Saranghaeyo, Mr Reporter!_**

Bilah Pertama

.

.

.

**Kim'_s Mansion_, Seoul, 05.00 pm KST.**

"Wookie, _palli_! Keluarga Tan sudah datang!"

Manik _carammel_ Ryeowook membulat ketika mendengar teriakan Leeteuk, _Eomma _nya, dari lantai bawah. "_Ne_, _Eomma_! Sebentar!" balasnya, juga berteriak. Dengan cepat yeoja itu kembali memfokuskan matanya ke arah _IPhone_ nya. Dengan mulut yang dimajukan, _yeoja_ itu berbicara kepada seseorang di sebrang sana yang sedang melakukan video call dengannya.

"Kau dengar itu, _Oppa_?" orang yang di sebrang sana, lebih tepatnya seorang _namja_, mengangguk. "Aish, aku kesal sekali dengan _Appa_! Kenapa hanya karena untuk menjunjung kerja sama perusahaan, harus aku yang dikorbankan?!" rutuknya sendiri. Suara gelak tawa renyah terdengar dari bibir _namja_ itu, "Dengar Wookie, _Appa_ mu pasti ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Bibir Ryeowook semakin maju. "Tapi aku tidak mau dijodohkan! Tidak kalau tidak denganmu!"

Yesung menatap _yeoja_ itu lembut. Walaupun tidak langsung, Ryeowook bisa merasakan aura yang membuatnya tenang. "Jalani saja dulu, _ne_? Nanti kau utarakan lagi ketidak setujuanmu pada Kangin _Ahjussi_, _ne Chagi_?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung, bimbang. Dan lagi, bibir tipis Yesung mengulas sebuah senyum. "Aku yakin Kangin _Ahjussi_ pasti akan mendengarkanmu." Ujar _namja_ itu meyakinkan _yeojachingu_ nya.

"Baiklah," sahut Ryeowook setelah hening selama dua menit. "Tapi! Kalau Appa tidak setuju, aku akan melakukan 'rencana' ku. Walaupun kau melarangku, aku akan tetap pergi. _Arrachi_?" Yesung melengos, "_Arrasseo_, _arrasseo_. Makanya aku yakin Kangin _Ahjussi_ akan mendengarkanmu."

"KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya ketika suara sang _Eomma_ membahana di rumah tersebut. "Aish, _jinjja_!" rutuknya kesal. "_Oppa_, seperti yang kau dengar, sebaiknya aku pergi ke bawah dulu. _Paii paii_, _Saranghae_!" Yesung hanya menggeleng pelan dan menyahut, "_Nado Saranghae_, _Chagiya_." Dan dengan itu percakapan pun berhenti. Dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya, _yeoja_ itu berlari menuju pintu kamarnya.

"E-eh, _Eomma_.." Leeteuk menatap garang anak perempuan satu-satunya itu. "Cepat turun, Kim Ryeowook." Ucap _yeoja_ yang sudah berstatus sebagai seorang _Eomma_. "_N-ne_, _Eomma_." Sahut Ryeowook takut-takut. Dengan segera ia menuju lantai bawah, dengan Leeteuk di belakangnya.

Setibanya di lantai bawah, Ryeowook di sambut oleh _Appa_ nya dan tiga orang lainnya yang tidak dikenalnya. "Ah Wookie, di sana kau rupanya. _Kajja_, perkenalkan dirimu." Patuh, Ryeowook mendekati _Appa_ nya yang sedang duduk di _single sofa_ di ruang tamu mereka, ia lalu mengangguk pada ketiga orang yang menurut perkirannya adalah keluarga Tan. "_Annyeonghaseyo Ahjumma_, _Ahjussi_. _Jeonun_ Kim Ryeowook _imnida_. _Manaseo bangapseumnida_."

"_Omona_! Teukie _Eonnie_, Kangin_-ah_, _aegyea_ kalian itu manis sekali ~" seru seorang _yeoja_ cantik, yang sama sekali tak terlihat seperti seorang _Eomma_. Kangin tergelak, "Ah bisa saja kau, Heechul_ Noona_." _Namja_ yang duduk di sebelah _yeoja_ yang dipanggil 'Heechul' itu menyenggol _namja_ muda yang duduk diam di sampingnya. "Kibum, perkenalkanlah dirimu. Tidak sopan bersifat begitu di hadapan Kangin dan Leeteuk." Ryeowook memandang wajah _namja_ tampan tersebut. Dia sedikit terdiam cukup lama.

.

.

**_Saranghaeyo, Mr Reporter!_**

.

.

**-Ryeowook POV-**

_Omona_! Jadi ini _namja_ yang akan dijodohkan denganku..?! kutatap intens wajahnya itu, alis matanya, hidung kecilnya, bibirnya, dan yang kusuka itu mata beningnya. Yah, dia tampan sih.. tapi tentu saja Yesung _Oppa_ lebih tampan darinya!

".. Tan Kibum_ imnida_. _Manaseo bangapseumnida_, _Ahjumma_,_ Ahjussi_."

_Kibum._

Sopan. Sepertinya _namja_ yang baik. Tapi tetap saja! Aku tidak mencintainya! Ah sudahlah, lebih baik kudengarkan saja omongan para orangtua ini. Kkk.

**-Ryeowook POV End-**

.

.

**_Saranghaeyo, Mr Reporter!_**

.

.

"Nah mungkin untuk mengenal lebih jauh, kalian berdua silakan berkeliling rumah ini terlebih dahulu." Ujar Kangin, menatap Ryeowook dan Kibum bergantian. Ryeowook, yang sebenarnya merutuk dalam hati, memaksakan senyum kepada _Appa_ nya, "_Ne_, _Appa_." Sedangkan Kibum, yang lebih banyak diam sejak tadi, hanya mengangguk sopan. Dan _yeoja_ itu lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan _Kim's Mansion_ tersebut dengan taman bunga yang terletak di belakang rumah mewah tersebut.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri taman bunga yang dirawat Leeteuk, tentu saja dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan, setiap harinya. Tak jauh di belakangnya, Kibum mengikuti _yeoja_ itu dalam diam, pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan.

"Taman bunga yang indah." Ryeowook sedikit terkejut mendengar komentar dari _namja_ bermata indah itu. "_Ghamsanida_, Kibum_-ssi_." Dan mereka terus berjalan hingga Ryeowook dan Kibum tiba di sebuah bungalow yang terletak tak jauh dari kolam berenang. Mereka menatap ke arah kolam berenang tersebut cukup lama, hingga Kibum memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Ryeowook_-ssi_," ujar _namja_ itu. Ryeowook langsung menatap Kibum, "_Ne_?" begitupula _namja_ itu, ia juga menatap Ryeowook. ".. apa kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini?" mendengar pertanyaan Kibum yang _to the point_ itu, membuat Ryeowook bimbang untuk menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Menghela nafas, akhirnya _yeoja_ itu menjawab. "Tidak."

"Bagus." Tak alang, keterkejutan menyambar Ryeowook. Dengan cepat _yeoja_ itu menatap Kibum tajam, meyakinkan diri dengan apa yang di dengarnya. "Karena aku juga tidak setuju." Sahut _namja_ itu menjelaskan, senyuman tulus hinggap di bibirnya. Seakan paham apa maksud _namja_ itu, Ryeowook tersenyum miring. "Sudah memilih seorang _yeoja_, eoh?" Kibum mengangguk, "Begitulah, namanya Lee Donghae. Kau juga, bukan?"

Melihat Ryeowook mengangguk, Kibum menarik nafas panjang, "Syukurlah. Tapi kita punya masalah lain," yeoja mungil itu mengangkat alisnya. "Apa itu?" _namja_ yang ditanya hanya melayangkan pandangannya ke arah _Kim's Mansion_. "Ah ya, mereka pasti tetap bersikeras menikahkan kita.." gumam Ryeowook. "Dan kalau kita beralasan kita tidak saling mencintai, mereka akan berkata, 'cinta butuh proses,' bla bla bla dan sebagainya berulang-ulang kali." Timpal Kibum. Seketika, kekecewaan menghampiri mereka.

Teringat sesuatu, Ryeowook bertepuk tangan. "Ah!" mendengar itu, Kibum kembali menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Dengar, aku punya rencana. Rencana ini mungkin akan berhasil.."

.

.

**_Saranghaeyo, Mr Reporter!_**

.

.

**_Seoul News Office_, Incheon, 06.25 pm KST.**

"Cari berita menarik! Seperti perjodohan anak pemilik _Kim's Corp_ dan anak pemilik _Tan's Corp_ itu! Atau predikatmu sebagai reporter di kantorku ku cabut! Sekarang KELUAR!"

Bruk.

Seorang _namja_ jangkung di lempar keluar dari sebuah kantor koran harian di kota Seoul. Dengan kesal, sekaligus menahan malu, _namja_ itu bangkit dari posisi tak _ellite_ nya. "_Ghamsanida_, _Ahjussi_!" bentaknya sedari membersihkan _coat_ coklat gelap nya dari debu-debu yang melekat. Setelah membersihkan _coat_ nya, namja itu lalu menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar Seoul News Office tersebut. Ia lalu mendesah panjang.

"Aish, sepertinya akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang." Keluhnya. _Namja_ itu lalu kembali menatap kantor tempatnya bekerja, "Belum lagi _Ahjussi_ itu tak memberiku satupun fasilitas yang bisa kugunakan untuk pergi ke Seoul. Apa dia fikir seseorang bisa tiba dengan cepat di Seoul dari Incheon dengan berjalan kaki saja? Aish, _jinjja_!" ia berteriak frustasi, tak memedulikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Ia lalu menelusuri setiap bangunan yang ada di dekat kantor yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan kantornya apabila ia tidak mendapat berita menarik. Mata _namja_ itu seketika berbinar ketika mendapati sebuah bangunan yang senja itu sudah mulai diterangi lampu-lampu bewarna-warni. "Baiklah, aku putuskan untuk berangkat esok hari. Sekarang, malam ini puaskanlah dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun!" dan dengan langkah ringan _namja_ itu mendekati bangunan yang ternyata sebuah _pub_ itu.

Ck. Dasar pria.

.

.

**_Saranghaeyo, Mr Reporter!_**

.

.

**Kim's Mansion, Seoul, 08.00 pm KST.**

"_Appa_, _Andwe_! _Andwe_! Aku tak mau menikahi _namja_ cengeng seperti dia itu!" Ryeowook merajuk. Kangin menatap kesal anaknya yang sedang duduk di tepat di samping sofa yang didudukinya, "Seingat ku dia tidak penangis. Kau jalani sajalah dulu." Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya, "_Andwee_!" Kangin memijit pelipisnya, "Aish, kau ini keras kepala sekali, Kim Ryeowook! Sudah kubilang jalani saja perjodohan ini!"

Merasa protesnya tak mempan terhadap sang _Appa_, Ryeowook mengubah taktiknya. _Yeoja_ itu langsung menatap _Eomma_ nya dengan jurus andalannya, _puppy-eyes_. "_Eomma_," Kangin langsung menutup mata Leeteuk yang memang dasarnya tak bisa menahan jurus _puppy-eyes aegyea_ nya itu. Suara tawa menyeramkan keluar dari mulut Kangin, "Kau tak bisa menyerang _Eomma_ mu lagi, Wookie _Chagi_ ~"

Leeteuk tampak mengerutkan keningnya, "Ya, Kangin! Lepaskan!" sang suami mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga istrinya itu dan membisikkan sesuatu. Dan, di sinilah _uri_ Ryeowookie yang menatap penuh rasa penasaran yang bercampur dengan kejengkelan melihat kelakuan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ nya itu.

"_Appa_! _Eomma_!" jerit Ryeowook dengan suara tinggi. Sontak, Kangin dan Leeteuk, yang matanya sudah dilepas Kangin, terlonjak karena diserang suara tiga oktaf _aegyea_ mereka itu dan mereka langsung menatap Ryeowook. "_Wae_?"

"Aku mengantuk. Bilang saja secepatnya kalau aku tidak jad-" belum sempat yeoja mungil itu melengkapi kalimatnya, Kangin sudah memotongnya. "Tidak. Kau tetap akan di jodohi dengan Kibum, tidak ada pertentangan lagi." Memberengut, Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka ketika melihat Ryeowook.

.

.

**_Saranghaeyo, Mr Reporter!_**

.

.

**Kim's Mansion, Seoul, 12.45 am KST.**

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan menjalankan 'rencana' mu? Wookie, sebaiknya kau jangan melarikan diri dari rumahmu hanya demi bisa bertemu denganku. Kau bisa membuat Kim _Ahjussi_ dan Kim _Ahjumma_ panik." Ryeowook tak memedulikan suara baritone yang terdengar dari _IPhone_ yang sengaja di letakkannya di atas kasurnya dan loud speakernya diaktifkan. Ia tetap memasukkan beberapa perlengkapan ke dalam ransel kecilnya.

Ketika hendak mengambil jaketnya di dalam lemari, ia berhenti sebentar dan menatap wajah Yesung yang terpampang di layar_ IPhone_ tersebut. "Ya, ya, ya. Dan _Oppa_ sebaiknya berhenti menceramahi aku. Karena bagaimanapun aku tak ingin dijodohkan dengan orang selain kau _Oppa_, kau tahu itu. Dan, aku akan tetap pergi ke Busan dini hari ini juga." Ryeowook kembali melangkahkan kakinya, mengabaikan desahan panjang Yesung.

"Wookie, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu. Seoul ke Busan itu butuh waktu yang lama kalau melalu jalan darat. Terlebih banyak daerah berbahaya di antara Seoul dan Busan. Aku tak mau kau tertimpa sesuatu yang buruk.." ujar Yesung pelan. Mendengar itu, gerakan tangan Ryeowook yang sedang merapikan tali ranselnya berhenti seketika. Ia diam beberapa saat dan segera meraih _IPhone_ nya setelah memastikan tali ranselnya sudah kuat. "Aku menghargai itu,_ Oppa_. Tapi, kumohon.. mengertilah aku.._ jebal_.."

Sekali lagi, telinga Ryeowook mendengar suara desahan, "..Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, Kim Ryeowook. Oleh sebab itu jagalah dirimu." Ryeowook tertawa, yah akhirnya Yesung setuju, walaupun dengan berat hati. Dengan ceria, Ryeowook kembali merapikan tali ranselnya. "_Gomawoyo_, _Oppa_. Nah, sebaiknya aku berangkat secepatnya. Dini hari seperti ini biasanya Hwangdo _Oppa_ dan teman-temannya sedang bersantai, semakin mempermudahku untuk pergi." Yesung mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Hati-hati." Ryeowook memamerkan deretan giginya. "_Ne_, _paii paii_!"

Cklik.

Dan sambungan video-call itupun terputus. Tak mau membuang-buang waktu, Ryeowook segera meletakkan secarik amplop di atas kasurnya. Dan _yeoja_ itu menatap kamarnya untuk yang terakhir kali. "_Mianhae_,_ Eomma_, _Appa_.."

.

.

**_Saranghaeyo, Mr Reporter!_**

.

.

**_Kim's Mansion_, Seoul, 07.00 am KST.**

"Pagi, Kanginnie ~"

Kangin menegadahkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah sang istri yang dihiasi senyum malaikatnya. Pemimpin _Kim's Corp_ itu membalas senyum Leeteuk, "Pagi _Yeobo_," dan setelah itu _namja_ berumur tersebut meraih cangkir berisi cairan hitam kental dan menyesapnya. Leeteuk yang sudah mengambil duduk tepat di samping kanan suaminya, menatap bangku kosong di hadapannya. "Lhoh? Wookie mana?" tanyanya.

"_Molla_. Sejak pukul 7 seperempat tadi, baru kau yang turun dan menemaniku di meja makan." jawab Kangin tak terlalu mengacuhkan perihal absennya anak semata wayangnya itu, ia tetap membaca koran pagi itu. Leeteuk semakin mengerutkan keningnya, dengan segera _yeoja_ anggun itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat. "Aish anak itu benar-benar! Mentang-mentang kuliahnya sudah beres bukan berarti dia bisa menjadi kerbau seperti ini!" Kangin yang mendengar celotehan istrinya itu hanya menggeleng-geleng. Ia kembali menyesap cairan kental dari cangkir yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. Suasanapun kembali tenang, hingga...

"YAA, KIM YOUNGWOONN!"

_Bhyuurr_

Dengan kesal, Kangin menatap jas beserta kemeja kerjanya yang sudah basah oleh cairan hangat tersebut. "Apalagi yang kuperbuat.." gumamnya pelan. Namun, belum sempat ia membalas teriakan istrinya itu, Leeteuk kembali berteriak. "KIM YOUNGWOON! CEPAT PANGGIL POLISI! _AEGYEA_ KU HILANGG!

"_MWORAGO_?!"

Mendengar teriakan histeris Leeteuk, mau tak mau Kangin segera menyusul istrinya itu ke lantai dua dan memasuki kamar anak mereka. Di sana Kangin melihat Leeteuk yang masih terisak, dengan sehelai kertas dalam genggaman di dadanya. "Teukie..?" Leeteuk menegadahkan kepalanya, menatap suaminya dengan mata berair dan sembap. "Kangin.." ujar _yeoja_ itu pelan. "_Aegyea _ku.. Wookie ku.. hiks hiks.. dia pergiii! Huee!" tangisan Leeteuk yang semakin menjadi membuat pikiran Kangin berkabut alias membuatnya bingung. Dengan gerak cepat, tangan besar _namja_ tersebut meraih kertas yang ada dalam genggaman tangan istrinya. Mata Kim Youngwoon melotot sempurna ketika membaca deretan huruf yang ditulis tangan tersebut.

"Kim Ryeowook!"

.

.

**_Saranghaeyo, Mr Reporter!_**

.

.

_**Appa, Eomma,**_

_**Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menikahi Kibum. Bukan karena aku tak menyukainya, ya dia sangat menyenangkan, walaupun sangat misterius. Tapi karena aku tak mencintainya. Oleh sebab itu, aku memutuskan untuk menemui seseorang. Yah, aku sudah tau seperti apa reaksi kalian, aku sangat tahu. Tapi, aku tetap meminta restu kalian, agar aku selamat dalam perjuanganku ini. Mian kalau aku selalu membuat Appa kesal karena terus-terusan berkeras kepala saat aku hendak dijodohkan dengan Kibum, dan aku minta maaf pada Eomma karena pergi diam-diam. Tapi aku tahu dan yakin kalau ini memang sudah takdirku. Doakan aku agar selalu selamat, Appa, Eomma ^^**_

_**-With love, Kim Ryeowook ^^**_

.

.

**_Saranghaeyo, Mr Reporter!_**

.

.

**To Be Continued or The End?**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chap :  
**

**BUAGH!  
**

**"Ya, sebenarnya aku bisa mengatasinya sendirian!"**

**"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan perjalanan bersama-sama? Akan lebih baik. Otte?"  
**

**"Let's start here!"  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**REPOST! -_- **

**FF sebelumnya di hapus -_-"  
**

**Author janji akan update secepatnya..  
**

**Mind to RNR? :"")  
**

**RNR Ne?:""""  
**

.

.

**_Saranghaeyo, Mr Reporter!_**

.

.

**Hee**


End file.
